Ellos
by A Russian Widow
Summary: Disparos al azar. Saltos de fe. Tommy x Eva. Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

**— ****¿Eva? ¿Eres tú? —**Todos los músculos de la pelirroja se tensaron y, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al hombre que la llamaba.

Su aspecto era terrible, llevaba barba de más de una semana, la ropa sucia y llena de sangre seca que, seguramente, provenía de otra persona o sus nudillos. Su rostro apuesto estaba lleno de cortaduras, cardenales y moratones que necesitaban de cuidado.

—**Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí; en España? —**preguntó totalmente sorprendido.

—**Supongo que no lo mismo que tú.**

—**Sí, bueno, pequeños problemas. —**se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Algo le dijo a Eva que no andaba bien, seguramente tenía las costillas lastimadas y, vaya a saber Dios, que más tenía lastimado. _Esos "pequeños problemas" no serían tan pequeños para que él esté así, _pensó la sargento. Un par de disparos en plena los hicieron ponerse en alerta; Tommy, como acto reflejo, se abalanzó sobre Eva y la llevó por un callejón, pegándola contra la pared. La familiar cercanía de sus cuerpos, sin ningún centímetro de separación, los hizo recordar todas las noches que estuvieron juntos, sobre el sofá de alguno de los dos, en total silencio. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre cuando recordó la primera noche en que durmieron en el sofá de Eva. Otro par de estruendosos disparos, mezclados con los gritos de las personas, se escucharon. Eva, por costumbre y manía, posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Tommy, sintiendo los latidos acelerados de éste.

**—****Tommy, ¿Qué está pasando? —**su voz era apenas un susurro.

**—****Nada en lo que debas meterte **—respondió demasiado brusco. Buscó sus ojos verdes que lo miraban con desaprobación—. **No te muevas de acá hasta que regrese. ¿Tienes un arma?** —no esperó respuesta y buscó en el cinturón de cuero de la chica, tomando la 40 mm. La preparó para disparar y lo hizo, dándole en el pecho a uno de los hombres y tumbándolo de una.

Se ocultó en la pared, a un lado de Eva, echó un vistazo para ubicar al otro -pues sólo eran dos- y lo hizo, estaba oculto detrás de un auto. Disparó a su lado, obligándolo a devolver la bala y, terminó con su vida con un impacto directo a su cabeza. De regreso a la posición inicial, pegado a la pared, soltó un gemido casi grito cuando el ladrillo le tocó una herida que se había hecho hace un par de días y no terminaba de sanar.

**— ****¿Qué tienes allí? —**una alarmada Eva le estaba viendo.

Sin permiso de él -como hizo con ella al tomar el arma-, levantó su remera manga larga de algodón y ahogó un grito al ver los hematomas púrpuras casi negros y, un poco más hacia la espalda, un trozo de gasa mal sujeta y empapada de sangre. Con mucho cuidado, trazo cada moratón y se preguntó por qué se los había hecho y en qué clase de problemas se había metido en su tiempo libre.

**—****Vamos a un lugar más seguro** **—**ofreció, tomándola de la mano.

Ella no tuvo opción de negarse o aceptarse a la invitación, solo lo siguió a dónde sea que la llevase. Quería asegurarse que estaba bien aunque lo dudaba, con tantos golpes nadie puede estar bien. Y no quiso decir nada porque sabe lo mucho que Tommy odia que hagan de "mamá gallina", rol que Eva ocupa sin tener que esforzarse.

**—****Tommy, ¿En qué clase de problemas estás? —**preguntó Eva Vittoria, una vez que llegaron a un pequeño apartamento que, suponía, era de Tommy porque estaba muy bien equipado.

**—****Te dije: en unos dónde no puedes meterme —**repitió con una mirada de advertencia que, no le hacía ni pizca a Eva.

**—****Está bien. No insisto. **

Pareció darse por vencida tan fácilmente, pero Tommy la conocía mejor que nadie, era peor que su madre preguntando, y no podía engañarlo, sabía que insistiría tarde que temprano hasta sacarle la verdad.

**— ****¿Dónde tienes el botiquín de primero auxilios? —**pregunto dándole un vistazo al lugar y metiéndose en la puerta de daba al servicio**—. ¡Bingo! —**soltó con una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

Tomó banditas médicas, todo el algodón que encontró, vendas, gasas, cualquier tipo de desinfectante y un par de analgésicos fuertes que le servirían mucho. Regresó al pequeño salón, impresionada por la cantidad de contusiones que le cubrían las costillas. Él se hallaba sin camisa e intentando quitarse la cobertura de la herida, solo que se encontraba adherida a su piel haciéndolo pasar por el infierno cada vez que intentaba tirar de ella.

— **¿Puedes dejarme ese trabajo? **

Se detuvo en seco cuando percibió el tono de regaño de parte de ella. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el espaldar del sofá, exhalando bruscamente y soltando un gruñido cuando una mano pequeña y delicada le tendió los medicamentos que debía de tomar y otra mano, un vaso de agua. Los tomó a regañadientes ya que, aunque deseara, no podía negarle nada a Eva, a su Eva; porque seguía siendo suya desde aquella noche que no terminó bien.

Se sentó a su lado, buscando por dónde empezar a curar las heridas de ese hombre. Sacó todo lo que necesitaba y lo puso sobre la mesa central; se decidió por la herida más importante: la que se encontraba a su costado. Tomó unas pinzas para sacar cejas que encontró e inició el doloroso proceso de que quitar el trozo de tela, porque eso era, un trozo de tela suave que parecía gasa. Se concentró tanto en tener cuidado de no lastimarlo, más de lo que estaba, que no se percató el instante en el que Tommy se quedó dormido pese a que, obedecía a sus órdenes convertidas en murmullos. Eva comenzó a limpiarle el rostro con un poco de algodón alcoholizado, después de haber vendado su torso, asegurarse de todas las costillas estuviesen enteras y la que estaba a su costado era superficial. Escuchaba sus gemidos de dolor, y el ceño fruncido en su frente, le decía a la pelirroja que estaba comenzando a despertarse.

—**No te muevas** —le advirtió en un gruñido.

Continuó con su trabajo bajo la mirada somnolienta de Tommy. En el proceso, había quedado sumido en un sueño muy ligero en el que era totalmente consciente de las suaves caricias que le propinaban las pequeñas manos de Eva sobre todas sus heridas y de todo a su alrededor. Sabía cómo estaban, pues ya las había visto un par de veces, y a eso, se le añadía presión que ejercía la venda no le era muy agradable. El dolor estaba cesando a causa de los medicamentos, se sentía cansado y tenía muchas ganas de dormir. Así que, cuando la pelirroja terminó con su trabajo, se recostó en el sofá y sucumbió a la tentación, cerrando los ojos y quedándose completamente dormido.

Eva fue a la cocina para deshacerse de todo lo que había usado, cuando se volvió para hablarle al detective, lo encontró totalmente dormido en el sofá. No tuvo más opción que ir por una manta a la habitación, y cobijarlo, pues aunque estuviesen dentro del apartamento, hacía frío y él estaba descubierto, podría coger una pulmonía. Preparó una infusión de manzanilla, se sentó sobre el sofá individual y lo observó dormir durante tanto tiempo que sus parpados se volvieron pesados, cerrándose a cada cinco segundos hasta vencer la batalla. La pelirroja se dejó llevar por el sueño y el cansancio, cayendo en un abismo oscuro con neblina densa que la hacía estremecer cada momento en que intentaba moverse.

**—****No te vayas** —su voz la sobresaltó cuando estaba a poco de marcharse—. **Es… agradable estar con alguien conocido. **

La vergüenza se apoderó del rostro de Tommy, obligándolo a bajar la mirada.

**— ****¿Agradable? **

**—****Sí. Agradable **

Una sonrisa inocente se dibujó en sus labios. Claro que se quedaría, tenía tiempo que no lo veía y echaba de menos sus reacciones sin sentido porque, Tommy era de las personas que solo sienten y poco dicen.

**—****Vale. ¿Me contaras en que te has metido? **

**—****No dejaras nunca de actuar como mamá gallina, ¿Cierto?** —bromeó.

**—****Puede que sí. Puede que no. **

Ambos rieron. Eva se sentó frente a él, dispuesta para pasar el tiempo necesario con él. Echaba de menos al equipo y eso que solo eran unas vacaciones temporales.

**—****Te echo de menos en el equipo** —musitó de repente el irlandés.

**— ****¿En serio? —.** Eva se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario y lo observó a través de sus pestañas rojizas.

Lo vio asentir.

**—****Volveré cuando acaben mis vacaciones —**le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

**— ****¿Y si vuelves conmigo? **

Su pregunta tenía doble sentido y la sargento lo sabía. ¿Con él? Le gustaba la idea. Si. Posiblemente.

**—****Puede que sí. Puede que no. **


	2. Chapter 2

**You**** can count on me.**

Después del caso sobre la familia Conti, Italia y de lo que se tuvo que enterar Ángela, muchos recuerdos de Eva regresaron y comenzaron a pasarse como fotografías, videos, cintas viejas que la hacían recordar quién era y por qué estaba donde estaba. Que no la hacían olvidar su pasado, su historia, de dónde provenía; obligándola a mantenerlo presente y con la pregunta constante de cuál sería la respuesta de su padre si supiera que ella era Sargento en el cuartel Anti-mafia de Italia y pertenecía al equipo especial de la ICC.

De camino a La Haya, en el avión, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en el día, en cómo podía recordar el dolor, el abandono y lo traicionada que se sintió cuando todo se supo, los ojos de Ángela decían lo mismo. Comprendió todo. Cerró los ojos y contuvo las lágrimas que se avecinaban ante la imagen que se venía encima junto con el recuerdo.

_«Décimo quinto cumpleaños. _

_Todos estaban preparando los arreglos para la gran fiesta que daría el señor Vittoria. Había personas moviéndose de un lado a otro, siguiendo las instrucciones de la señora Giuliana Vittoria. Cuando Eva despertó, lo primero que vio fue un hermoso vestido color vino, con corte princesa y esponjoso; como ella lo había pedido. Su sonrisa se expandió tanto que le dolieron las mejillas al instante. Estaba feliz, no había duda. El día por fin había llegado, había estado esperando tanto tiempo._

_Cuando la hora de salir se acercaba, todos comenzaron a reunirse en el salón principal donde se veía perfectamente las escaleras. Habían personas de todas partes de Italia, más que todo, familia. Eva bajó las escaleras, nerviosa y sonriente hasta su padre, que la esperaba al pie de estas. _

_—__**Eva, estás hermosa. Mi princesa**__ —le dijo con su italiano perfecto—. __**Hoy es tu día. Tus quince años. Y hoy, te prometo, que estaré contigo y te apoyaré en el camino que decidas. Eres una mujer que nunca dejará de ser mi pequeña niña. **_

_Le hizo entrega de un collar de oro blanco que decía su nombre en letra cursiva y detrás, su fecha de nacimiento 04.05. Su padre bailo tres canciones con ella, diciéndole que era la más bella de toda Italia...»_

Una voz conocida la sacó de sus recuerdos, observó a su lado y un Tommy con el ceño fruncido la observaba con curiosidad, pero no había sido él el que la había llamado.

—**¿Eva? ¿Estás bien?** —repitió Sebastian con una mirada cariñosa.

Ella pasó las manos por las mejillas, inconscientemente, y notó que tenía lágrimas.

—**Sí, estoy bien** —murmuró.

Se levantó, yéndose directo al servicio. Tenía los ojos rojos haciendo resaltar más su iris verde, las mejillas sonrosadas y no sabía describir las emociones que le surcaban el pecho ante tantos recuerdos cayendo sobre ella, aplastándola con fuerza. Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron ver hacia ella a través del espejo.

—**Eva, ya vamos a descender** —le avisó Tommy.

—**Si. Gracias.**

Se sorbió la nariz, lavó su rostro y salió del baño con la vista en la moqueta roja. Cuando elevó su vista, se encontró con Tommy viéndola.

—**Sé que te dije que no preguntáramos esto, pero necesito hacerlo y saberlo**

—**Entonces, hazlo** —le dijo con seguridad e intriga pintada en sus ojos

Él respiró profundo y dijo:

—**¿Estás bien? **

Eva arqueó una ceja y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—**Sí, estoy bien. Solo son recuerdos, no pueden hacer que algo cambie.**

—**Vale. Sabes que… **

—**_A todos los pasajeros, se les informa que estamos a poco de descender. Por su seguridad, abróchense los cinturones _**—hablo la azafata con una voz monótona.

—**¿Vamos? **—pregunto Eva con tono de burla, pues ella sabía que quería decir Tommy.

Él asintió con una sonrisa tensa y las manos dentro de los bolsillos con su andar alerta pero relajado. Ella le tomo del brazo, para llamar su atención cuando ya estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y se preparaban para aterrizar.

—**Tú también puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa **—le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa inocente y sincera que le iluminó los ojos de una manera especial e hizo que Tommy se sintiera incomodo bajo su tacto y el corazón acelerado –como era que se encontraba el suyo–.

Cuando llegaron a tierra firme, ya eran las ocho de la noche, la mayoría de ellos se fueron por caminos diferentes, cada uno para su casa, exceptuando a Eva que fue a la oficina para terminar los informes con la mayor claridad posible y Tommy se fue a un bar cercano. Pensaban en la conversación que había tenido lugar en el avión.

Tommy se levantó del taburete, se subió al primer taxi que pasó y le dijo que dirigiera a la sede del ICC. Cuando se bajó, la vio salir del lugar con su bolso de mano, el casco de la motocicleta y las llaves. Se acercó con cuidado y una sonrisa apareció en ambos rostros cuando se vieron.

—**Hola** —dijo él un poco incómodo.

—**Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?**

—**En realidad, solo quería venir a ver si… Querías ir a tomar unos tragos** —.Eso no era lo que había querido decir, pero era mejor a pasar por la pequeña vergüenza de preguntar si quería hablar con él de algo y ella lo respondiese que no.

Eva se sorprendió por la propuesta, creía que Tommy estaría allí por trabajo o por lo que le había dicho en el avión y quería decirle que se arrepentía de haberlo dicho, pero al parecer, solo quería una compañera de tragos esa noche y ella también necesitaba un compañero… de tragos.

—**Claro. ¿Por qué no? **

Sonrió para aligerar el ambiente, pues estaba tenso. Tommy se acercó, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le dio un beso tímido en la mejilla.

— **¿Y eso por qué fue?** —su sorpresa era palpable. Ese irlandés estaba actuando muy extraño esa noche, seguramente fue la tierra italiana que lo dejó así, pensó ella.

—**No lo sé. Vamos.**

—**Sí, vamos. **

Se fueron a un bar cerca, donde charlaron de muchas cosas triviales y se conocieron un poco más. Tommy se enteró que Eva era una buena luchadora de kickboxing y quedaron que harían una pelea en algún momento de su tiempo libre. Ella, por el contrario, supo que él amaba la caza mucho menos que a los perros y que de pequeño solía escaparse de madrugada para darle de comer a los pobres animales callejeros.

Fue un momento especial para ambos, estaban caminando hacia una buena dirección y su relación mejoraría, ya no estarían en guardia cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación y eso era un gran avance.

N/A: no salió como esperaba, pero algo es algo. Creo que me estoy quedando sin ideas u.u


End file.
